


I should have avoided that !

by AlexTomboy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Protective Greg, Sad Mycroft Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTomboy/pseuds/AlexTomboy
Summary: Gregory visits his grandmother at the cemetery, when a familiar figure appears.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Kudos: 47





	I should have avoided that !

Today Gregory was on leave. He had therefore decided to go to the cemetery to visit his grandmother, the woman who had raised the policeman all his childhood and who had died 14 years earlier. He loved to talk to her, tell her about his days, his loves and his sorrows, he liked to come and thank her for everything she gave him during his teenage years. After ten minutes of discussion in front of the cold marble of his grave, he decides to go home, the weather was getting colder and very light snowflakes were falling from the sky.

Just before entering through the cemetery gate, he turned his gaze to the bench to his right. A man was sitting there, staring lost at the countless graves. Greg blinked several times before realizing it was Sherlock's brother who was sitting on the bench. 

« Mycroft? » Gregory said in a slightly troubled voice as he approached. The Holmes did not answer, his gaze now more melancholy. « Mycroft? » Gregory asked again this time in a louder and deeper voice. « Oh ... Excuse me, Detective Inspector, I was in my thoughts » The younger replied, turning to him and jumping very slightly. Gregory came and sat down next to him, he wouldn't have acted like this if he hadn't noticed a certain distress in the young man's eyes. It was as if Mycroft's gaze had just begged him to stay with him and help him. 

Gregory took a deep breath of freezing air and spoke. « Do you also have a mind palace? » He asked. Mycroft laughed, his less sincere and saddest laugh. It was lively and Greg found the laughter extremely painful and superficial. He then began to think that if he didn't know Mycroft, he might have believed for a moment that he was going to cry. « No, I don't have a "mind palace".I don't need it, I'm the smart one » He cut in a broken voice, as if the end of his sentence had been crushed deep in his throat. 

Mycroft's blue gaze turned to the handle of his umbrella, then to the tips of his perfectly waxed leather shoes, ending up on Gregory's, much less polished, but with a strangely captivating personality.

Everything about Mycroft's appearance was icy and impersonal, perfectly straight and fitted to the nearest centimeter, while at Gregory everything was messy and imbued with all the feelings the DI had in his Day. This thought troubled Mycroft. Was he really the block of ice he spawned? Or is it just a facade to hide the man's burning feelings?

An icy hand oppressed Gregory's heart, Mycroft looked so lost and confused. He had never seen him like this before. « Mycroft are you okay ? You look different. »   
« It's nothing. Old memories resurface, they are disturbing. Some are just more overwhelming than others, that's all »  
« You're here to see a loved one then? » Mycroft had smiled as if he had just heard the cutest thing he had ever heard. « We can say it like that, "a loved one". And you, Did you come to see your grandmother? » Mycroft asked in an indelicate but gentle whisper, meeting the hazel eyes of the older man.

« Yes, I miss her. She was an amazing woman, you know. Brilliant and smiling, a really good person. And I love her with all my soul » Said Gregory looking up at the sky which was still falling a few flakes. « I now know where you got your angelic smile then » Mycroft said, resting his gloved hand on Gregory's, spreading the blush from his cheeks to his neck. Gregory laughed softly, blushing slightly in turn. 

« And you ? Who did you come to see? » Gregory asked in a soft and tender voice. « My uncle, Rudy by his first name. He was the one who helped me get into government. He was like a role model to me, a daily inspiration in my teenage life. The man I am today was shaped by his ideas » Mycroft took a deep breath and continued his story. « He passed away on my 20th birthday. So 30 years ago, days for days today. He was murdered by a man jealous of my place in the government, this scum did it to hurt me morally and so that I left the government. But his murder only intensified my desire to go even higher »

Throughout his story, Greg had watched the British government with a strange interest that he rarely showed to people. The policeman saw Mycroft's azure eyes glisten in the twilight sunlight.

« If I understand correctly, every year on your birthday since you were 20, you ruminate on these dark thoughts? » Gregory asked, resting his hand on Mycroft's shaking knee. « Y-Yes » He confessed painfully. « Then, Happy birthday Mycroft… » said Gregory before approaching slowly and putting his lips on Mycroft's freshly shaved cheek. 

When the policeman removed his mouth from the younger's cheek, he ran his tongue over his lips, they tasted salty. He looked up at Mycroft and saw hot tears welling up from the corner of his ocean blue eyes. « Don't cry sweetheart, it's your birthday » Gregory said, taking Mycroft's cheek against his palm. 

Then, Gregory opened his arms to give Mycroft a hug. He could feel the auburn haired boy's chest tighten with each sob that came loudly from his mouth. Mycroft was not crying in silence, not today. For once, Mycroft was allowed to cry all the tears in his body, loudly in front of someone else without feeling judged.

« I should have avoided that! I should have avoided that, Gregory! Uncle Rudy should never have died because of me ! I should have saved him ! » Sobbed as Mycroft screamed painfully as he hugged Gregory a little tighter. « You can't save everyone, Myc' » Gregory whispered softly in the government's ear.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, Mycroft is so sad... Luckily Greg's here for him:)


End file.
